


Perfect Timing

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Steve have been on the run together since the Accords. When it’s time to fight for the fate of the world galaxy, Steve asks you an important question.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Perfect Timing

Chaos. Everything was in complete chaos. You, most of the Avengers, and nearly half of Wakanda were currently running towards Thanos’ incoming herd of alien mutts. You were mixed in with the Jabari tribe and the Dora Milaje. Up ahead of you was your lover, Steve, running with his best friend, Bucky, into the field of battle like old times. The end of the world was upon you again, but you couldn’t ask to be fighting with anyone else other than your love and friends. 

You threw yourself at full speed, tackling a mutt to the ground. With your daggers, you stabbed the beast through the head, ending its life. You stood up and tackled another one heading towards you. Again and again, they fell before your feet in death. You got this. You’re fast. You’re strong. You’re-

“GAH!” you looked ahead to see Steve on his back, trying to fight off a mutt. You couldn’t help but growl at the sight. You ran as fast as you could, throwing a kick to the beast’s head. It fell to the side with a snarl, ready to rip Steve’s head off, but you threw him one of your daggers and he struck it through its eye. 

You helped him up and couldn’t help but smirk, “Of course, it’s always me who has to save you while you’re on your ass.”

He rolled his eyes, opened his mouth ready to retort, but then he pushed you out of the way as a mutt came running towards you two. You rolled along the grass until you came to a stop. You groaned as you picked yourself up, picking out the grass from your hair, and ran back towards Steve.

“AAAAAAHHHH!” you jammed your daggers into its side and dragged it down. It let out a howl, but it didn’t relent. 

Steve continued to punch and kick it. As he did so, he asked, “Y/N, will you marry me?!” he gave one ast powerful punch, the beast’s skull crunching from the impact and falling back. 

You gave him a look of disbelief, “I don’t now is the best time!” you yelled before delivering a punch to yet another mutt. From both sides, you and Steve were cornered by mutts. 

He began to throw punches left and right, kicks here and there, and in between, he yelled, “Now may be the only time!” He disabled the mutt then went to aid you. You were currently on its back, riding it as you stabbed it every which way. With a kick, Steve broke its neck and you flew off the mutt’s back, tumbling to the ground. 

He pulled you up, right against his chest, “I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?”

Overhead, you saw Rhodey and Sam fly by, firing missiles and gunshots at any and all violent alien life forms. Then a lightbulb went off in your head, “SAM! MARRY US!” 

With a zoom and a barrel spin, he avoided a laser shot that was meant for him, “I’M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!!” he replied. 

You heard a whistling and you and Steve ran, tumbling over as the ground that you had just previously stood on exploded. With such grace, Steve managed to tumble and then land right back on his feet. You…not so much.

“Sam! Now!” Steve yelled as he hurriedly pulled you to your feet just before a mutt came chomping your way. 

Sam swooped down, knocking mutts and Thanos’ allies off their feet, “Fine then!” he flew back into the air, joining Rhodey, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Steve fucking Rogers and Y/N L/N in holy-shit!-matrimony!” 

“Is this really happening right now?” Rhodey asked as he flew beside Sam. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Man, I don’t know!”

Steve ducked as you threw one of your daggers at a mutt coming at Steve from behind. He then ran over to you, holding you tight, “Y/N L/N, do you take me to be your husband?”

You nodded furiously, a smile on my face, “I do!”

He let out a breath of relief, “Great!” he then pulled both of you down to duck as Sam came sweeping by.

You both were then separated as Proxima Midnight came barreling your way, her staff looking to pierce your head, “Steve Rogers, do you, gah!” you threw a dagger at her, to which she dodged, “take me-” you rolled out of the way as she tried to stab you, “-to be your wife-” jab, jab swipe, “in sickness and in health-” you blocked a swipe of her staff, but then she landed a kick, making you fall onto your back, “-with health being the less likely?” you groaned. 

You heard Steve chuckle through your comm, “I do!” he yelled. 

“As most badass member of the Avengers,” Sam yelled, “I now pronounce you-SHIT!” you looked up to see Sam and Rhodey fly in separate directions as some sort of mass came catapulting towards them, “YOU MAY KISS!”

You tried to run towards Steve, only to be pushed back by Proxima. You were getting really tired of her shit, until Wanda used her magic to make her fly back, waaays away from you. You gave her a salute and continued back to Steve.

“You may kiss!” you heard Sam yell again. 

Steve turned, running towards you, until a mutt came in between the two of you once more, “JUST KISS!” you both smirked and ran at it full speed ahead. You jumped kick, your feet landing on it’s neck and Steve’s to its head, a sickening crunch was made audible. 

The beast fell to the ground, sliding some feet away from you. You then felt Steve grab your wrist and pull you towards him. His lips immediately met yours and, for a moment, everything around you stilled. 

You pulled away when you both heard Sam yell, “OKAY! THAT’S ENOUGH NOW! BACK TO BUSINESS!”

Steve held out a hand to you, “Fight together?”

You put your hand in his, “Always and forever, babe.” you smiled at him. He closed his hand around yours and you both went running, fighting for the safety of the world as husband and wife. 


End file.
